Speaking Without Words
by MEEMYSELFI
Summary: Vaitya refuses to speak, instead choosing to live her life in silence. Will she be able to find her voice and cast off the burden that lays across her heart?
1. Vaitya

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

XXXX 

Speaking without Words

Name: pronounced Vi-ate-ta the y is silent

Following the movie more then the book. I'm too lazy to re read it.

Chapter 1: Vaitya

Could this day get any worse? I trudge into the common room dripping wet with mud on my shoes. Then suddenly a voice rings out across the room. "NO Vaitya!" Mr. Butterbur comes running over to where I stand, "Go in the _back_, girl! You are tracking dirt on the clean floors!" 

I glare at him as I walk back to the kitchen. His floors aren't that clean anyway so why should he care? Entering the kitchen the girls all chorus a hello to me while the main cook flashes a glare at me.

"Look at you. All covered in mud and gods know what else. When are you ever going to stop playing in the dirt and act like a lady?"

"**Why would I want to?"** I sign to her, "**I just wanted to get a quick bite to eat and go back out to the stables, Tilly. Besides Ned needs my help."**

"No Ned does not. Get her now girls."

With that the whole kitchen springs into action. Two girls' pull a huge tub filled with water out of a nearby pantry while Tilly herself took my hands with Crystal. After a long struggle they finally managed to get me into the tub. Its not that I don't like to be clean but working with horses, cleaning yourself, then working with horses again just doesn't work. It's a waste of time and warm water.

"Now that you have bathed you may help the servers. We are short today and as that is what you are suppose to be doing, you are going to help, _and_ you are going to catch a cold being outside in this weather," Tilly said.

Without a chance to protest Crystal drags me to the spare room set up for our belongings. I try to escape but she strips me of my garments. How am I am to run through the common room without a stitch of clothing on?

"Put the blue one on her. It makes her eyes stand out," Tilly says.

I give up. I might be able to take Crystal and the rest but nobody, and I mean nobody, can make Tillilana Chamverman head cook of the Prancing Pony change her mind once she has it set.

"Should we put her hair up?" Crystal asks Tilly.

"**NO. Absolutely not!"** I gesture.

"But it hides your wonderful features even though your hair is a very pretty black color. You never do any thing to bring out your best appearance," Crystal argued.

"**And**?" I ask.

The girls are always telling me that I should dress up more. I already wear a dress everyday? Who cares what color it is? They think I should be more assertive. More outgoing. More not me basically. I like being by myself with just the company of animals. They don't judge me or insist on making small talk; I mean not that I actually speak or anything. I haven't in a long time. Most of my life really.

"You really should Vaitya. Show off your elvan features more," Tilly said, "What's the point of having them if you don't show them off?"

Tilly is always trying to make me more proud of my heritage. If I tell everyone that I'm half-elf they will think I'm bragging. I would rather just be left alone, personally.

"**I don't want to draw attention to myself,**" Tilly started to sputter, "**Now you've got me in this dress I might as well help.**"

I walk out of the room to take up my orders before they can say another word.

XXXX

Yeah! That was great! Okay you know what to do. Review! Thanks!


	2. Mr UndertheHill

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

A/N: for those who are confused (I'm really sorry about that by the way) Vaitya is a half-elf. Her mother was from Mirkwood which will come up in later chapters and her father was obviously a man. You'll know about him later too. She was raised by her parents friend Tilly, the head cook. Hope that helps a little.

XXXX 

Chapter 2: Mr. Under-the-hill

Instead of just one person short today we are short 3. In other words it is hectic around here. The thing that confuses me is that why did I ever want to be a waiter in the first place? I can't ask if everything is to their liking or what not. I've been working the room for about an hour when 4 drenched hobbits come through the door looking overwhelmed. I over hear part of the conversation while I was wiping a table across the room. Sometimes these ears come in handy. They go tentatively to the front desk. Mr. Butterbur makes his introduction included with asking their names.

"Underhill," one says hurriedly. He seems to be the leader, "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill," Butterbur repeats. They hobbits have not only caught his curiosity but mine as well. It was not what he said but the way he said it that had me skeptical.

I was not able to hear the rest of the conversation as I was called away to take some orders from a nearby table. Coincidentally I was given the hobbit's dining table to serve. I walked up with my note pad pointing at the menu, signaling that they should choose what they wanted.

"Hello, how are you?" the leader said.

I wrote fine thanks, and you? On my notepad and showed it to him. He looked surprised but answered in kind.

"Why is it that you can't talk? Or do you just not want to?" Asked the littlest.

I smiled writing, I can't. I'm a mute.

"Oh. My name's Pippin. This is Merry, Sam, and-" he started to say but the leader butted in.

"Underhill. You can call me Underhill," he said.

My name's Vaitya I wrote, a little skeptical at Underhill's attitude, do you know what you would like to eat?

After I had brought them their food I left to attend to my other tables. One, of which, included a ranger named Strider. He is not evil as many like to think just strange. I have known him for a few years. We met back when his horse was badly hurt. I tended to it and instead of coin I asked for stories about his adventures. I started to teach him sign language because of the language barrier being such a hassle and thus our slight friendship began. It isn't a close thing but it suits us just fine, as he tends to come and go at will. I go over to his table with a slight smile on my face.

"**Good to see you,**" I sign, "**what can I get for you today?**"

"It's wonderful to see you again too. I don't need anything. I'm fine thank you."

That's the nice thing about our "friendship" I don't ask about his past and he doesn't ask about mine. Very convenient on my part. I'm about to walk away when he calls me back.

"Wait Vaitya. Could you tell me about those hobbits? Did you hear what they were saying to Butterbur?"

"**From the shire, I think. They are not from around here. Their names are Merry, Pippin, and Sam."** I say.

"There are 4 hobbit's. You only named 3," smart as a whip this one. Never misses a beat.

"**The 4th one calls himself Underhill. No first name. I thinks he's hiding something.**"

"Thank you," he says watching the hobbits.

"**Sure**."

I go back to work. Following my chat with Strider I hear the hobbit Sam voice his doubts about him. As I stroll past them Mr. Underhill grabs a hold of my skirt forcing me to stop next to him.

"That man in the corner. What's his name?" he asks.

I don't know his real name but he goes by the name of Strider. He is a ranger from the wild, I write, don't believe what other people tell you about him.

Mr. Underhill and his companion did not look convinced. I'm not here to persuade them or anything so I go back to work. The little one, as I like to call him, is talking to some men at the bar. They don't look like the best crowd to be hanging with but with everyone around they will not try anything.

I admit that I drifted off more then I normally do but I swear that no one was in front of me to begin with! I am normally light-footed! He just popped out of no where! I go crashing down throwing the glasses overhead as I trip over the mysterious Underhill. I look up in time to see that the dishes are about to collapse on top of us. Without thinking I grab two handfuls of air and pushed them under the mugs to hold them up.

Hun, did I forget to mention that I have a, uh, "special" connection with weather? No? Well now you know. They stop inches from my face. I'm too shocked to fight off the jerk I receive from behind, bringing me to my feet. The room is in an uproar, being overcome with what I guess you could call confusion, I let the goblets drop, making them clatter on the floor.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill," a voice behind me says.

I am dragged up the stairs to the upper rooms and am rudely pushed in to one by no other then Strider.

"What do you want?" the hobbit asks.

"**Strider, wha-**" I start to sign.

"A little more caution from both of you," he said ignoring me and turning to Underhill said, "That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I want," he was going around the chamber dousing every light but the fire, "but to disappear entirely. Now that is a rare gift."

Sense he seems to be talking only to the hobbit so I try to quietly leave.

"I am not done with you yet, Vaitya," darn he saw me, "What you did is no small matter. We need to talk about that when there is time."

"**Talk about what?**"

He ignores me, as usual, and continues with the hobbit.

"Who are you?" Mr. Underhill asks, more then a little scared.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asks.

"**No his eyes are going to fall out because he saw a bug,**" I say sarcastically knowing that Strider will overlook my words.

"Yes," well, well he is an honest tiny guy.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what haunts you."

Suddenly the door burst open to Merry, Sam, and Pippin holding various makeshift weapons.

"Let him go or I'll have you on shanks!" Sam threatens.

Strider puts down his sword saying, "You have a stout heart little hobbit. But that will not save you." He turns to Mr. Underhill; "You can't wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

Wizard? Who's coming? I am really lost here.

XXXX

A/N: Okay. More background which you hear about in this chapter for all who are more confused. Vaitya is a weather witch. She had a connection too it and is able to yield it with great caution. She gets this from her mother. If you need more info on this magic ask me or read the books by Tamora Pierce. Thanks for reading! Please review now!

-me, your author


	3. Kingsfoil

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

_To Matrixelf:_ I'm super glad you like it! Strider is like an old friend of the family type of thing. It goes more in-depth in future chapters. I don't want to ruin any of the surprise now! I'm can't believe I'm on your favorite list! I am so honored! Thank you so much! Enjoy!

XXXX 

Chapter 3: Kingsfoil

The hobbits' and I are staying in Strider's room for the night. He will not even let me tell Tilly where I am. I sent her a note anyway. Well I really told her I was staying at the stables, as one of the new horses is sick. She'll buy it, I hope. I have stayed there before instead of going home with her as we usually do. She is like my surrogate mother figure. She took over raising me when my parents died.

I can't seem to fall asleep. The hobbits were out when their heads hit the pillow. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours but was really minutes. I finally give up taking the chair next to Strider.

"**Well what have you been up to recently?**" I'm trying to start a pleasant conversation.

"**Roaming in the wilderness. We have certain 'tasks' to finish,**" Strider uses the hand signs as to not wake the hobbits.

"**Oh? Like what?**" I'm trying to keep the discussion on an even level. I really don't want to talk about the cups.

"**How did you hold up the goblets?**" Damn it I don't want to tell, "**It was magic was it not?**"

"**Yes it was magic.**"

A cease in motion stretches as he waits for me to continue.

"**And?**"

"**And what?**"

"**How did you do it?**"

"**I can't explain it. I just can all right. Why don't we talk about something else.**"

"**Alright. You will eventually have to show it though.**"

Another stopping of hand gestures fills the room.

"**How's your horse?**" I say.

"**He's fine. Your horses that you take care of, how are they?**"

"**They are good. Healthy.**"

"**That's good.**"

We, yet again, have nothing to talk about. Just as I am to try to further our conversation a piercing screech is heard from outside.

"What are they?" Frodo asks.

He moved to the side of the bed facing the window. All the hobbits were now awake.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men," Strider informs us, "Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them 9 rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths. At all times they feel the power of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you.

"**The one ring. It's been found? But Sauron was destroyed!**" I am more then a little afraid. My mother would tell me stories of the last alliance and of the ring. Such stories stay in the mind for a long time.

"But the ring was not," Strider said, "meaning that Sauron survived."

The hobbits did not need to ask for a translation to understand what I was saying.

"We must leave at first light," Strider said.

"**I'll set up some horses for you when you go."**

"No Vaitya. There is a mistrust of elves here. It is no longer safe for you in Bree."

"**This is my home."**

No way was I going to be ripped from the only place I have friends.

"Many of the men saw you do magic. They will try something against you soon to either kill you or deliver you to the enemy."

"**No. I'm not going. That's final.**"

Let's see him try to push me around.

XXXX

Review people! Even if you don't want to review! It's the button to your left. No, you're other left. That's right.

Thanks for all the people who have reviewed so far too!

-Meemyselfi


	4. My little Deor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

_Aldawen Eldartari-_ Thanks I didn't even catch that. My mind must have wondered.

_Matrixelf-_ you are becoming my new favorite reviewer! The syllogisms are this confusing stupid things we had to do for English. There are suppose to only be three lines each but my computer was being stupid. Thanks!

XXXX 

Chapter 4: My Little Deor

Damn it. I thought Tilly was the only one who could make me do anything. How wrong I was. It has been about a week sense we left Bree behind. At this point we are some where on our way to Rivendell. I have often heard about the last homely house of the elves where anyone of any race was welcome. The hobbits are still wary of Strider while I am bluntly ignoring him.

One thing I have found out early is that the little one is very naive. The others have a slim knowing of what is before them. They know it is dangerous. Pippin, on the other hand, is cheerful and sociable. He seems to want to know everything about the world. It lightens my heart to see him pestering the other hobbits with his questions. He has even warmed up to Strider. He is especially close to his cousin Merry. They are inseparable. I have now grown fond of all hobbits now even Frodo.

We've made camp for the night on a place called Weathertop. It is made on top of a hill with towering stone pillars surrounding it. For the past few days a small fawn has been following us as we travel. He now sleeps and eats with us. He is a playful little thing. I have decided to call him Deor, which means deer in the land of Rohan. It is amusing to see that he follows me everywhere. Like right now when I have climbed to the top of the hill. He has made himself comfortable on my lap. The stars are not out making the surroundings dark. This does not bother me as I am meditating. It is the way I control my "magic" and keep it inside my skin.

Suddenly a shrill screech reaches my ears along with the patter of feet on the steps. The hobbits tumble into the circle closely followed by the Black Riders. I spring to my feet rushing in front of the hobbits with Deor behind me. Just as I am calling to the winds I am thrown backwards with a throbbing jaw. In those few moments they get through to Frodo who miraculously disappears. I can see a shady outline of him when a rider stabs him with a short dagger. I snap out of my trance when Frodo screams in pain. Regaining my instincts I quickly blow the rider away with winds when Strider leaps into the boundaries with a flaming stick. Within minutes they have gone leaving us feeling not exactly whole.

Without talk we plunge back into the wild swiftly making our way to Rivendell. After what felt like days we stop beneath 3 monstrous stone trolls. Merry fills me in on how Bilbo, who is Frodo's uncle, had a great adventure with Smaug the dragon. These trolls are apart of that journey. I am mopping up Frodo's brow with a wet towel when Strider pulls Sam away from the rest.

"Do you know the Athelas plant Sam?" He asks softly.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Aye, it's a weed," Sam was confused

"It may help to slow the poison," Strider turns to me saying, "Watch over them. We will be back soon."

"**Okay.**"

When they leave I send out my winds to warn me if anything comes towards us. Roughly 10 minutes later Strider and Sam return but they are not alone. An Elf-maiden accompanied they to our spot. Her voice lifted and flowed catching everyone's attention. After she was finished talking Frodo seemed to get better. His eyes didn't seem as, well, green as they were before.

"We must get him to my father," the elf said to Strider.

She looked over our small band finally resting her gaze on me. Without further hesitation they lifted Frodo onto her horse speaking in elvish then finally the in the common tongue.

"I do not fear them," she said.

There was major chemistry between these two.

"Arwen. Ride hard and don't look back."

She left us moving swiftly through the forest.

"**She is taking him to Rivendell?**" I ask when at the same time Sam yells, "What did you do that for?!"

He nods to me in answer but will not respond to Sam. Motioning us to follow him we start after them.

XXXX

Review people! It helps a lot! Thanks!

MEEMYSELFI


	5. The First Dinner at Rivendell

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

A/N: I love the hobbits in this chapter.

_Matrixelf:_ I changed my writing style? I hope it's for the better. Thanks for reviewing!

XXXX 

Chapter 5: The first dinner in Rivendell

We reached Rivendell without any incident only to find that Frodo was alive but unconscious. He was struck with a Morgal blade. A deadly weapon that turns the injured one into a ringwraith like form. Sam was especial happy to know that Frodo would make it. My jaw is in the process of healing. I received a nasty cut from the attack which is now bandaged.

I had started to teach the hobbits sign language when we left Bree. Pippin, actually, is the best at it. They are all progressing nicely if I do say so myself.

Being surrounded by elves is overwhelming. I recognize some of what they are saying but do not make conversation with them unless they talk to me first. Let's just say I am more then a little uncomfortable around them. I prefer to spend my time between Strider, the hobbits, the newly found Gandalf the Gray, Bilbo, and my Deor. Right now Strider is helping translate signs to Merry and Pippin in the courtyard. It is easier to do so then having to write out what I am saying then showing them the sign for it.

"**What color is your hair?**" a sign they have just learned.

"Brown!" Merry and Pippin chorus together.

"**Good! You are getting the hang of it!**"

"She said were getting better!" Merry repeated to no one in particular.

Gandalf and Bilbo joined our group just as some dwarves, men, and more elves come into the yard. I nervously pull on my hair letting some of it hang in front of my face, hiding me from view. I'm not very good with strangers if you hadn't noticed. Through my hair I see the men descend from their horses looking curiously around the place while the dwarves slowing march up the stairs throwing mistrustful glances around them. We rarely get dwarves in Bree or anyone of any race except hobbits and men really. The new elves are a different story then the men. They don't get off their horses they swoop off. It is as if they are in a hurry, which is weird for elves. They have all the time in the world, I mean they can't die from old age or anything.

When they come in Strider goes over to them with a huge smile on his face. The head blonde greets him, not that that description is any good because almost all elves are blonde, with a brotherly hug complete with a manly thump on the back. They converse softly in elvish as the others take their horses to the stable. I hear my name along with the rest, feeling the elf's eyes on me. I try to shake the eerie feeling as the hobbits' demand for more signs.

I continue, "**I am hungry. Do you wish to go eat?**"

"YES!" They chant with Pippin the more enthusiastically of the two.

They jump to their feet making me laugh at their eagerness. Again I feel his eyes on me as I get to my feet letting the hobbits' lead me to the kitchen.

AT DINNER THAT NIGHT 

I am full for our earlier raiding of the kitchen though I still have room for dessert. I am, thankfully, sitting next to Sam across from Merry and Pippin. Deor is asleep on my lap under the table while Frodo was given the honor of sitting closer to Elrond. They tell Sam about the arrival of the men and dwarves. I listen and occasionally add in some detail as I sneak Deor some bits of green from my plate. I coo at him when he licks my hand in a thank you gesture. The hobbits keep talking but I notice that the conversation around us has ceased. I look up to see the elf along with many of the men giving me bewildered stares. My back goes up as a blush stains my cheeks. I quickly grab my mint tea trying to hide my flush.

"Good day Milady," a man says to me.

I nod to him in greeting.

"Where are you from Milady?" he asked me clearly waiting for a response.

By now the hobbits were paying attention just in time to save me. Well more so Sam saved me.

"Bree. She is from Bree," he said as I nod in earnest.

"Oh, what part of Bree Milady?"

I turn to Sam just as he answers for me, "She works at the Prancing Pony."

My smile is abruptly turned into a frown as the elf asks what everyone is wondering, "Why will you let other speak for you?"

"**Because I can't.**"

Pippin and Merry translated this for them.

"Can't?" He questioned.

Merry answered this time, "She doesn't speak. She can't."

The hobbits had taken on a protective air about them. I couldn't help but grin at their behavior. We had surprisingly become friends in our short time of knowing each other. It is very comforting to know this.

"Can't or won't?" the annoying elf said.

The wind started to stir up as I did. This often happened when I am angry. People's hair and clothing started to spin trying to break free.

"**Can't,"** I mouth glaring at him as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"_Vaitya. _ Calm yourself. No one will be able to get their hair out of the knots," Strider said.

"**Oh no. Their precious hair.**"

I stood picking up Deor pushing away from the table. The men gasp at the sudden appearance of my deer. The elves had more control over their features though shock was written in their eyes. I send my tablemates another glare before leaving the room but not before I hear Strider ask what was said to make me upset. Let's see everyone has a small mind. That's all, no big deal right?

XXXX

Review People!

MEEMYSELFI


	6. Confronting the Starer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

A/N: I like the parts with Deor in it. I know I can't take him with them for the whole journey so I am going to enjoy him while I still can. She tends to not think rationally in this chapter. And I love the word play between Aragorn and her in the middle of it. They have this brother/sister relationship that I hadn't planned on (well, not this in-depth).

_Matrixelf:_ Hello again! Thanks so much! I hadn't realized I did that. That noise you are hearing is my confidence going up.

_Laivine Rosc-Hend:_ I've been seeing a lot of you lately haven't I? Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

_Lady Anck-su-namun:_ Thanks! Sometimes it confuses people. Heck sometimes it confuses me! Thanks again!

_Silverleaf:_ The purpose of this story, like that of all fan-fiction, is PLEASURE! The reason I had a half-elven girl working in Bree is because I wanted a half-elven girl working in Bree. If I wanted Sauron to have tea with Saurman dressed as a telletubby I could. That's the enjoyment of writing your own fiction. You can do whatever you want. Vaitya's a witch because I want her to be a witch. Why can't she be both? Galadriel was distinctively referred to as the elf-witch of the golden wood. Half-elves (such as Elrond and Elros) chose what path they were going to take. Arwen gave up her immortality for Aragorn. That was her choice. They are not forced to leave Middle-Earth. They may desire to leave it (many of them do) but they do not have to. If you read through the rest of the story it may not seem so absurd.

XXXX 

Chapter 6: Confronting the Starer

After changing into a less fancy dress I take Deor for a walk. He has to cutest little collar I made for him around his neck. It is a lovely forest green with golden leaves that are embroidered on. He jumps around running up to people then sprinting back to me as if to say 'Hey it's alive!'. Strider is also inspected but instead of coming back to me Deor rubs his head against his thigh. I wait for them by the fountain watching the exchange.

"Feeling better?"

"**I was never sick.**"

"Ah, well Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you."

Wondering what the Lord of Rivendell wants with me we enter a room where everyone is either listening to music, dancing, hearing stories, or laughing merrily at jokes. I see Frodo and Bilbo in a corner surrounded by enthralled listeners. I smile before I notice that the Elf has spotted me. Deor has firmly attached himself to my leg making progress through the hall slow. Finally we arrive at our destination in front of Elrond, his children, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Gandalf, his trusted advisor.

"Mar Govannen Lady Vaitya," Elrond says to me.

"**Nice to meet you too,**" It amuses me to be called a Lady even though I have no idea what he is saying to me. I figure it has to be something along the lines of meeting me.

Strider is standing in as translator between us.

"You, no doubt, have knowledge of our predicament?" I nod, "Then I ask you to attend the council tomorrow morning."

"**Council? Fine, but I do not have anything to contribute except that we had some freaky black riders running through Bree.**"

"I think you will have more then that," I already started to shake my head no, "The fact that you have great magic is a point to bring up."

"**My magic has nothing to do with this,**" my eyes narrowed.

"If you could protect your friends would you show us?"

He found my weakness the bag-head.

"**Maybe.**"

"You should not be afraid of what you have," this came from Strider.

"**Who said I was afraid? I will not be gawked at thanks. I have enough of that as it is. Or have you forgotten that I'm a half-breed?**" I shoot this comment off to Strider.

"People gawk because you have talents not because you are a half-breed. There is nothing wrong with that. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

This conversation seemed to have turned into Strider's and mine own in a short time.

"**You know nothing of shame.**"

"That's were you're wrong. I know of it plenty. They will not judge you. Do not dismiss the council before you have even talked to them."

"**I was not dismissing them.**"

"Oh? That's what it sounds like to me."

"**Nothing in my magic is small Strider. I will frighten them off before I am even done. Everyone doesn't trust me already. Like your friend, the elf. He watches me when I enter the room like he is excepting me to pull out a knife and start chopping people into tiny pieces and bury them in the gardens.**"

"Which friend?"

"**The one you greeted this morning in the courtyard. In the brown and green clothing.**"

"Legolas? He watches you because he is curious. It is in his nature to do so."

"**Yeah? Well it's irritating.**"

"It's curiosity."

"**It's irritating me. Right this moment he is doing it."**

Without a thought I storm over to Legolas and take out my pad of paper. I write furiously before I slam it in front of him.

It reads:

_Please,_

STOP STARING!!! 

His shock quickly faded into amusement.

"I am sorry if I have offended you in any way Milady."

"**Well you have,**" I say with my hands but I only nod at him turning back to Strider.

Before we could continue our little row Gandalf breaks in.

"You will attend even if you choose not to show us."

"**Fine. See you then.**"

XXXX

Review! Review! Review!


	7. the council

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. My Internet was disconnected because of Lightfirst going out of business. I love the magic in this section. You'll see what I'm talking about later.

_Matrixelf:_ if you liked this last chapter you'll love this one. You'll see. It's more like she's afraid of the past and trying to live with it (not very successfully though). You'll find out what happened to later chapters. I don't want to ruin it!

XXXX 

Chapter 7: The Council

I found out that Frodo was invited along with Bilbo but the rest of the hobbits were not. They were upset about not being included but I am pretty sure they are planning an ambush. I could use the distraction right now. No one, and I mean no one, has ever reacted reasonably when I have used magic. Tilly and the others even had to get used to it. And that's _Tilly_. That is why I use it so seldom. I don't want to frighten anyone away from me.

We make our way to the council after I finally got Deor to stay with the remaining hobbits. It took awhile but I finally did it. I am seated besides Bilbo across from Strider who smiled at me cheekily.

"Still not speaking to me?" he asks across the way.

"**I can't speak anyway so what does it matter?**" of course I am but am I going to tell him that? No I didn't think so either.

Elrond stood up catching everyone's attention.

"Stranger's of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate-this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

When Frodo places the ring on the pedestal whispers spring out over the council.

"So it is true," the man named Boromir says in awe, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

He reached for the ring making Elrond and Gandalf bound to their feet.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_ One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them," Gandalf shouted in the Black speech.

When he was yelling clouds shaded the area while everyone winced with pain. Several people, including myself, covered our ears. The words grated and were cruel to the hearing. Before another word was said Boromir started to talk more to himself then anyone else.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Strider cut in.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Boromir's words instantly insulted me. He was my friend. It didn't matter that I was upset with him, no way was I going to let someone make fun of him.

"**Excuse me! Just because you are the stewards son doesn't mean you can treat people that way!"**

Strider silently told me to stop. By now everyone know that I could not speak. Many were interested in what I had said though were too polite to ask.

Saying my thoughts out loud the Elf, I mean Legolas leaps up, ready to defend our mutual friend, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This," Boromir says in disbelief, "is Isildur's heir?

"Heir to the throne of Gondor."

Wow. That's a lot to take in. Well, Gods spit why didn't he say something?

Strider also named Aragorn, motions from Legolas to sit, "Havo dad Legolas."

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said vehemently.

Bilbo suddenly stands up chanting a poem:

'_All that is gold does not glitter, _

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken:_

_The crownless again shall be king._

Looks like Strider, err Aragorn, has many friends. Elrond finally decided that the ring had to be destroyed. I was in favor of it but many grumbled under their breath.

"What are we waiting for? AGHH!" The dwarf Gimli smashed his axe over the ring and was thrown back to the ground.

When the dust cleared the ring was whole without a scratch on it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft-" Elrond started but was interrupted by Gandalf.

"Maybe something other then material weapons?" Gandalf indicated me.

I looked from them to the ring and back, "**Oh no. No way! I could really hurt someone.**"

"She does not want to take the risk of hurting anyone," Aragorn interprets.

"She is a women. How would she hurt anyone?" The man besides Boromir said.

One thing I really hate is that how little women really are worth. The men folk act as if we break a nail we'll die. It is rather insulting. I furiously leap to my feet throwing my hand to the sky. A peal of thunder along with a flash of white light rip through the sky. Many of the council members cry out in surprise. When they finally look at me lightning is vibrating in my out stretched hand. I point at the ring, bending my power on the lightning. It zooms faster then the eye can see, but it left no mark on the ring.

I turn to Aragorn, "**Translate this to that man. Don't you ever say that just because I am a woman that I can not do any harm, because if you think that way then _any_ women can take advantage of you! Don't even think to argue with me. Don't sit close to the fire if you can't stand the heat."**

They were stunned at my harsh words even with Strider's toned down version. I was still reeling with anger when I felt a nudge against my leg. Looking down I see that Deor had gotten away from the hobbits. Just seeing him settled me down right away. I scooped him up laying him on my lap when I sat down. Frodo was the first to speak.

"I didn't know you could do that," he commented calmly.

"**Anger makes it have more of a punch. Strider tell Elrond that whatever has to be done I'm in especially if Frodo gets involved. No matter what."**

XXXX 

Review! Review! Review!


	8. Everybody Loves Flashbacks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ I'm not offended. That is the point of fan fiction, I mean right? I'm glad you're enjoying it. I like this one better then my other ones.

A/N: I think I might have had too much coffee when I was writing this flashback thing. I like how she sparks lightning when she's angry.

XXXX 

Chapter 8: Everybody loves flashbacks

We are going to journey to Mount Doom to destroy the ring. Let's see what do I know about Mount Doom. Great, big, fiery, evil mountain of scorching hot lava, which, by accident, happens to be in the middle of Sauron's, the most evil minion of our age, stronghold. Yep this will be a piece of pie.

All of the men from the council are now terrified of me. It's all I can do to prevent myself from sparking when they whisper about me behind pillars and closed doors. Like right now. I'm walking, minding my own business when the wind brings me the sounds of men's voices along with my name.

"How did she do that? It isn't natural."

"The lightning came when she called to it."

I can feel my anger rising in me. Breathe, breathe. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and out. Hee-hoo, hee-hoo. That's it I can do this.

"You know you are sparking right?" a voice says behind me.

I turn around to see the elf staring at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"**I'm fine,**" I say with my hands and mouth, "**Why would you think I was angry?" **

"You were sparking," He said slowly like I was a small, dumb child.

Many people have gotten in the habit of reading my lips. It makes it easier then finding Aragorn to translate. I'm calling him by his birth name now. I thought it would be appropriate and all. I mean he really does have the air of a king about him, not to mention that his queen is all set up too. Let's just say I walked in on the two early this morning.

FLASHBACK 

I sneaked out early before breakfast, trying to get the feel of Rivendell. I wanted to see it by myself before the whole group went. It was hot so I wrapped myself in my winds from Bree to keep me cool.

The elf from the troll area was in front of me. She was, to say the least, beautiful. Her chestnut hair reached past her waist, mine was long but not that lengthy. I was just about to race up to thank her for her help that night when I realized who she was going to. I have heard stories from many a person on Strider's life. I vaguely remembered hearing about his great love of Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond.

He was reading from a book but, although she made no sound, he glanced up when she approached. I could read the love in his eyes as his smile reached across the boundaries of his face. Seeing this as a rare time for them to be alone, I tiptoed back where I had came from.

END FLASHBACK 

Oh, bad tangent, bad, bad, bad! Now Legolas is looking at me expectantly. What did he say again?

FLASHBACK 

"**I'm fine,**" I say with my hands and mouth, "**Why would you think I was angry?" **

"You were sparking," He said slowly.

END FLASHBACK 

Oh right.

I shake my head to clear my brain, "**Sorry. My mind wandered."**

"Are you feeling alright?"

"**Yes,**" the hobbits were beckoning me to join them, "**Um, well I have to go. Good-bye."** I curtsied before hurrying away.

I reached the hobbits who were trying to tell me about a "secret spot" they had found. We reached the door when an elf hurried through the gateway.

"There you are Milord Prince. I have been looking for," he said to Legolas.

Milord _Prince_?


	9. My Knives

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ Long time no talk! Lol. Cool! Thanks, I look into it. One problem, how do I do the author alert? Now I know what you're thinking. I'm a loser but whatever. You are on my favorite author sheet though. So I'll look into your written stories every once and a while and see if anything is new. That is if I don't figure out how to work the author alert thing. _Hits computer _Work you stupid machine! Thanks again!

_Matrixelf:_ at first I thought you were mad that I didn't update. I was like- "Oh, my, god! What did I do wrong? Did I accidentally kill off a character?" No, it's cool. I've been busy with soccer and the like. I think that last chapter was a bit of a flop. It was really short! I'm trying to make them longer but I don't know if I'm doing so well at that. Well, thanks for reviewing!

XXXX 

Chapter 9: My Knives

Prince? As in _the_ Prince of Mirkwood, heir to the throne of the last elven kings in Middle Earth? Great not only have I made a fool of myself in front of some of the countless brilliant minds of the age I have insulted, numerous times I might add, a prince. Well I really do take the pie don't I. Don't think about it. Don't even-thinking about it, damn it.

Sense I am going on this quest I have asked Aragorn for some battle training. I'm a flop at archery and throwing daggers. Lightning, sure no problem that's easy. The lightning listens to me _unlike my arm_. I'm the same with a sword, as it makes me unbalanced. So he is trying to teach me the only real weapon left: knives.

You know at first the knives were very, very pretty. Of elven make they were practically weightless in my hands, just enough weight to realize you are holding them. Now I hate them. Not only do I officially suck I can't sign when I have them in my hands. If I'm in trouble there is no way for me to shout for help. With no way of communicating to the rest of the fellowship I do not have an advantage on the battlefield.

"**That's it I give up!**" I had thrown my knives on the ground in fury.

"You cannot give up. If you cannot defend yourself to some degree then how are you to survive?" Aragorn asked.

We had been practicing for some time now. We were both ready to call it a day.

"**I still have my magic,"** my lips turned into a pout.

"And if that fails you where will you be?"

"**Dead.**"

"Let's try it again," He is resisting the urge to roll his eyes, I can tell.

I know when I'm being difficult. It's a rarity but it does happen. Well, sometimes it's a rarity. I reluctantly retrieve my blades from the dirt, giving them a glare of dislike. We begin again.

Dust drifts around our ankles as we shuffle back and forth. Strider is going about a quarter of his regular attacking speed. I try to find the rhythm of the blades, struggling with the motions. After about 15 minutes we rest.

"You are getting better then you think. You no longer flinch when I strike," Aragorn said as I wiped my brow.

I say nothing, just giving him a glare that said clearly "yeah, right". As I refresh myself the prince, Elladan, and Elrohir walk into the arena.

"Estle do you always steal the pretty ladies away from us?" a twin said smiling at me.

I can feel a blush creep across my face.

"Now look Elladan you have made our fair company embarrassed." This obviously was from Elrohir.

"**I have to go Aragorn. I will be here at 9 in the morning tomorrow as you asked,**" I wanted to get away quickly. They were making me nervous.

I curtsy and swiftly left the room. I looked back to see Legolas staring at me.


	10. My Beautiful Room

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

_Matrixelf _and_ Chip:_ Awww. That is sooooo sweet! My day is made now. That's my favorite part of the chapter. When I was writing it I was like" I have just come into a stoke of brilliance" lol. You'll have to wait and see though I'm almost positive that you already know the answer to that. I'm glad you and your furry friend liked it so much. Thanks.

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ I know. I figured it out right after I sent in my last chapter. I felt so stupid. It's so weird you and Matrixelf (my other faithful reviewer. Ahem! All you other people out there this is just a subtle hint to get your rears in gear!) Both said happy writings at the ends of your reviews. It was the weirdest thing. Thanks for reviewing!

_IwishChan:_ She kinda gives up on the practicing thing. She starts actually practicing something else. (All you dirty minds out there shame on you!) She doesn't really go for all the violence and blood. Or death…or anything that envolves pain of any sort. I'm starting to wonder why she went on this myself. Naw, I'm just joking. Thanks for reviewing.

XXXX 

Chapter 10: My beautiful room

We all ate lunch together after leaving the practice field. That is Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and I. Deor already was by me to begin with.

"**That was quite filling, wasn't it?"** I say to the hobbits as we walk outside the dinning hall, "**I think I am going to take a nap for awhile."**

"Ok Vaitya. We'll see you later," they called.

I entered my room, letting a sign of pleasure escape from my mouth. I fell in love with this room the first time I saw it. The enormous bed was in the center of it, making it the spotlight of the chamber. The bed was made with goose down and satin silk, with colors of robins egg blue and cream making you want to sink into the covers, which you do. The ceiling was slopped into pillars on each of the four sides of the room. A chest stood against the wall containing my clothes just as the bedside tables did. Each piece of furniture, including the walls and canopy were inscribed with intricate designs. Right across from the door was a balcony overlooking the waterfall that could be heard at all times.

I sunk into my bed not even bothering to change clothes. 2 hours had not gone past when my slumber was interrupted by a loud knocking on my door. I opened the door to see Arwen standing with her hand raised.

"I did not think you heard me," she said with a smile, "May I come in?"

I gestured into the room.

"I thought you would like some new dresses, as yours are all getting ruined," she held them up for me to see.

There were all shades of colors including white. I smiled letting her know I appreciate it. Truth be told mine were getting pretty crummy.

"A feast is to be given tonight in the fellowship's name. I was thinking you would want to wear this," she held up a stunning cobalt blue with silver trim, "Go try it on. If we need to make adjustments before tonight we need to know."

The sleeves were long and flowing with ties at the upper arms. It had a curved neck with low shoulders. When I came out wearing it I felt like a queen. I couldn't help but beam when I came out of the washroom.

"You look marvelous!" she laughed when she say my grin, "Happy are you?" I nod, "Well good. The males of the room won't be able to take their eyes off you. Especially a certain elf."

"**What elf?**" I mouth to her. I was truly confused.

"Why Legolas, of course. I have seen you two together," she said.

Her eyes grow wide in surprise when I shake my head in denial.

"He asked me about you. I saw you together in the courtyard and at dinner."

"**I was merely passing him the butter,**" I reply.

"And in the courtyard?"

"**He has done nothing but irritate me sense he got here. Why would you even think I would even talk to the guy! All he does is stare at me anyway,"** I was starting to get defensive.

"Really? That's interesting," she said under her breath.

"**What's interesting?"** now I was suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. He just has never acted this way around a female before," Arwen said with a small smile on her face.

"**What way?**"

"Oh, you know. Staring at you when you're not looking, asking after you, being nervous around you. All the signs are fairly obvious."

"**What signs? What's so obvious?"**

"You mean, oh, well, uh forget I said anything. Legolas would have my head if he heard me talking about this subject with you," she moved towards the door.

"**Wait! What are you talking about!"** I grab her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Never mind, Milady. I will send someone before dinner to do your hair," she turned and left without another word.

Agh! No one tells me any thing! Would someone please tell me what is going on!

_A FEW SECONDS AFTER LEAVING THE ROOM_

Arwen was humming to herself happily as she exited the room, making her way to the gardens. Suddenly Aragorn who was hidden behind a pillar intercepted her.

"Arwen," he said.

"It's done. Now its you turn. She looked fairly shocked when I mention anything about him." They turned to walk side-by-side, "I trust this will work."

"It will work. Maybe then they will stop dancing around each other and actually do something about their attraction. You know how stubborn Legolas can be and she's not much better. It will also be amusing to witness it too."

"They won't know what hit them," Arwen's light laughter rang out through the corridor.


	11. A Feast is Underway

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous works of the Lord of the Rings. If I did do you think I'd be writing this? Anything you recognize as Tolkien's or of Tamora Pierce (I highly recommend that you read her books!) is not mine. All I own is Vaitya.

_Matrixelf:_ Thanks so much! They did. I love it that they could think of that. Though Aragorn (to me) seems not as eager as Arwen does. That's kinda what I want though. I know! They've never actually had a full out conversation! I have to work on that right now!

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ No I know you do. You got my message all wrong. It was to say that all the other people who just go through and read without reviewing should start doing what you guys are doing. Don't you just love the fact that Arwen would do something like that? She must have picked it up from the twins. Thank you!

_Arami:_ cool name. What does it mean? Now there's a thought I haven't thought of! Who wants an Aragorn and Arwen sandwich! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

XXXX 

Chapter 11: A Feast is Underway

Legolas was, as usual, at the training ground, practicing archery. His sandy hair reflected the sun's rays almost as much as he himself did. His concentration never wavered even when there was commotion surrounding him. This is how Aragorn found him.

"I thought I would find you out here," Aragorn said in elvish.

"I was restless," Legolas answered never taking his eyes off his target.

Aragorn sat down on a nearby bench, watching Legolas practice. They were comfortable in their silence, signaling a concert friendship. Finally Aragorn broke the silence.

"Vaitya is nervous about the journey ahead."

"Is she?" Legolas gave Aragorn a skeptical look, "Why does she have to worry? She should know we would protect her if she cannot."

"Vaitya is always worried about something or another. It is in her character to have misgivings about everything."

"She does not trust easily, that much is clear." Legolas went back to his archery, "Did you see how the Men flinched when she called the lightning?"

"I did see you flinch," Aragorn said teasingly.

"My good friend I most certainly did not flinch. I was simply distressed for her sake."

The smile slipped off Aragorn's face, "Aye. She has had some hard times though."

Legolas lowered his bow, giving Aragorn his full attention.

"She had a run in with some men. Evil men. I'm not the one to tell her story," Aragorn continued, "Let's just say that this experience is the reason that she keeps herself so distant. It took me years to gain her trust."

"Does she know that you know her father?" Legolas asked softly.

"No, she does not. I do not know how she would react to it. Badly, most likely. That is why I would ask you take care with her."

"What do you mean by take care with her?" Legolas was playing dumb and they both knew it.

"She is like a sister to me. I would not see her heart broken if I could."

"Who says I would break her heart?" Legolas said with a growl in his voice.

"I see the way you look at her. The considering, questioning look. Don't hurt her."

"Aragorn I swear to you it is nothing."

"That's the problem. It's not nothing, it's a big something. You're just the only one who hasn't figured it out yet."

Aragorn sighs then looking into Legolas's face he tries again.

"Be careful of the ground you tread on. Not just for her but for you also."

"I'll watch my step or you'll do it for me."

"Of course. I'll see you at dinner Legolas," Aragorn said as he turned to leave, a small smile played across his lips.

AT DINNER THAT NIGHT 

Arwen's POV

I went early to the banquet with ada. He noticed that I was preoccupied but I was able to brush it off as nothing. I have been thinking about Aragorn and mine's plan of action. I know Vaitya will not do one thing about her interest in Legolas. She is too afraid of the interaction. And Legolas is being stubborn though that is not at all new. I am starting to have doubts about our plot.

I wait patiently from Aragorn to enter the hall, eager for news. He enters and I melt. I love him so much. At one point I did not think our relationship would even begin to exist. I still have doubts about our future but I know that we will try our hardest to make it work.

He sends me a small smile that I return readily and comes to stand by my side.

"We talked," he whispered.

To the outside person it would seem that we were flirting.

"And?"

"It was more serious then I intended," he sighed, "I feel protective of her and that emotion was brought to light."

Aragorn replayed the scene to me quietly.

"He received it badly?"

"No actually he didn't. He was more understanding."

"This is good. We- here he comes."

Legolas entered the hall with my brothers. They were talking amongst themselves but when they spotted us they hurried over.

"Good evening sister," The twins said.

We talked between ourselves while everyone waited the arrival of the Ring bearer. Finally he entered, accompanied by Sam, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo, and Vaitya.

A blush stained Vaitya's cheeks, giving her face a rosy glow. Her hair was pulled up into a tangled mess that left some cascading down her back. The blue brought out the color of her eyes while the silver put a twinkle in them.

"There is a vision if ever I saw one," Elladan whispered to us.

Legolas threw him a dirty look all the while I was silently congratulating Aragorn on his success. At the table Vaitya was seated across from me, next to Legolas. I think my ada must have caught on too if not all of Rivendell.

"Vaitya you look wonderful," I say. Her cheeks go an even redder color if that is possible.

"**Thank you. The lady who did my hair was great."**

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

"The dress does bring out your eyes most excellently. Don't you think so Legolas?" Glorfindel said with a tiny smile. He obviously had a clue as to what we were up to.

Legolas shifted in his seat twisting his head to see her clearly. Vaitya peeps at him from under her lashes.

"She looks radiant," he says.

"They do reflect the night sky perfectly. Her eyes that is," Glorfindel continued lost in thought, "Deep and rich in color that hides secrets and mysteries. Oh do not be bashful about your beauty. It suits you precisely. There is a light in your heart tonight that shines through your eyes just as the stars shine in the heavens."

"**I am truly flattered,**" Vaitya responded to us shyly.

Even after Glorfindel finished his portrayal Legolas still had not taken his eyes off of her. It took several attempts by Frodo with final a push from Aragorn to get his attention. I try to keep my grin from flitting across my face but it is almost impossible to do. Elrohir catches my grin and with a jerk of his head he apprehends what is happening. This should be interesting. I am almost sorry I am not going on the journey.

XXXX

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	12. A Piece of the Past

DISCLAIMER: see previous chapters.

_Matrixelf:_ Thanks soo much! This chapter is definitely darker than my others are and I can't say if that pleases me or not. I know by now you want to just kill me right now for not updating for a few months but well…I don't have an excuse so…oops…sorry. Thanks again!

_Kamui Gaia 07:_ Hehe…um…if you count this as soon I made it fast. Sorry for the wait.

_Jousting Elf with a Sabre:_ Lucky! No exercises yet staying thin at the same time! Life is so cruel! Well back to my soccer practices. I just hope they'll do the job. Thanks for reviewing.

_IwishChan: _I hope its intresting. Thanks.

_Faeriekittie 306 animelover:_ thank you!

_LegolasnDcolorblueinterestme: _interesting name. Thank you.

Chapter 13: A piece of the Past

We're trudging up this mountain. Everyone is keeping to themselves, concentrating on maintaining the pace. We finally are able to stop for a rest. It's a good thing that Boromir thought to bring the firewood with us. It's getting chillier by the minute and little flakes of snow are starting to pour from the sky. The wind picks up, whipping our coats around us. Deor is resting on my lap. He is a nice warmer if I do say so myself.

Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn are desperately trying to burn the firewood for us without success. They're grumbles can be heard above the wind, which is an achievement. I am currently deaf, blind, and mute due to the conditions and myself. I can't stand it anymore! I need heat.

I charge over to the men, gently but firmly pushing them out of the way. Aragorn shouts to me over the roar of the wind something that comes out sounding like this:

"Vaiymaa! Whamme amme ymeee doinnnme!"   
I sign and brush the wind away to create a bubble enfolding the whole fellowship. Now their clothes were no longer moving with the force of the breezes. Their faces were ones of surprise and I could actually see what I was doing. 

"**I'm sorry Aragorn I couldn't hear you. What did you say again?" **I wait a minute for him to reply.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly. Because of my bubble the whole fellowship was able to hear him. I placed my hand on the firewood, calling heat into the logs. I removed my hand and a moment later orange flames sprouted from the timber. The Hobbits gasped in surprise. Gimli shifted closer to the fire but no one else moved.

"**Oh you mean this?"** I gestured to the still air. "**It was simple. I just sewed the threads of wind together."**

"You sewed the wind together?" Aragorn repeated in astonishment.

"This is not natural," Boromir said with eyes that showed fear.

"What is wrong if it is?" Gimli barked at him. "We now have a fire and no wind. I am grateful for that."

Did I mention that Dwarves are now my most favorite species of all time?

"Vaitya," Gandalf turned my attention away from Boromir's comment. "You are not allowed, unless under dire circumstances, to use your magic. Do you understand that?"

"**Then what the flip am I doing here?**" I twirl around on Gandalf. I am careful to keep my gaze on Gandalf instead of the elf by his side. "**This makes no sense! I want to be able to protect the hobbits if I need to and if I am only here to protect them from the elements then so be it!"**

"If the enemy were to capture you they would use your powers against us. We must keep you hidden as well," he calmly stated.

"**Then I am more of a hindrance then an actual help on this mission!**" I turned to Aragorn. "**Why didn't you just leave me in Bree! At least there I knew where I stood!"**

"You were in danger in Bree. The people there knew too much of your magic. I had to get you out before something horrible befell you," Aragorn said.

"**I can take care of myself! Besides my father taught me a little about sword work."**

"No he didn't," Aragorn said calmly. "He died when you were eight, before you were old enough to learn."

My breath went on a standstill, as my ears seemed to pop with pressure.

"**How do you know that?"** I was desperately trying to hold on to the little control I had left.My hands had started to shake with the effort of it. Aragorn said nothing. He just quietly waited to see what I would do next. "**I said how do you know that?"**

"How much do you know about your father?" he asked.

"**How do you know that he died when I was eight!"**

"I know a lot about him."

"**I will ask you again. How do you know that he died when I was eight."**

"He was a member of the Dunedain and as good as any friend could be."

The fellowship had not moved a muscle. They seemed to sense that an important moment was about to happen.

"I know because I was there." His eyes never left my face. He was waiting for a response, any response from me. I was so stunned that I was unable to sign. He had been there? There, on that fateful night? I could not help it I traveled back to the past; I could smell the blood, the pain, and the tears. I struggled against the senses that overwhelmed me. Where's ada? Doesn't he hear how naneth screams? Make it stop! I don't want to hear how she begs them to release me! I hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore.

My own sobs snap me back to the present. I had fallen to the ground. There is a sharp contrast between the icy snow and the warmth from Legolas's body. His arms were wrapped around me as he brushed my hair back from my tear-streaked face. Aragorn took a step toward me, a serene expression printed on his face.

"I had received warning that your family was in danger. When I got to your home it was destroyed. I could not save your mother and father but you were still alive." He paused in his speech. "The men who had…They were… I have never been so enraged in my life. I took you to Tilly after. I could not keep you with me and I doubted that you would want to be in the presence of a man."

I lifted my head from Legolas's shoulder to look Aragorn in the eye. I don't remember him being there. There were the cries, then the silence that was broken by my captor's laughter. That is all I remember. It is a space in my life that I wish not to recall.

"My guess was right. Every time I came to see how you were faring you refused to stay in the same room as me. It was not until recently that you tolerated my presence." I still hadn't moved. How could I? The most unpleasant night of my life was smacked in my face so suddenly.

"**You knew my father?**" I had to ask. I needed to know about my family. It was always only been the three of us. I have long since forgotten what my parents have said to me, along with the sounds of their voices and presence's.

"We were friends. I was even there at your birthing. He was very nervous." Aragorn's eyes crinkled at the memory. "Your mother eventually banished him from the room. She said he was making her antsy."

I smiled at the thought. "**And my mother?"**

"Very open. She would go out of her way for anyone. Especially you. I know more of your father then of your mother. Legolas would know more of her then me." When I looked at Legolas I could see he was confused.

"**You knew my mother?"** I asked. He silently questioned Aragorn with his eyes.

"Her name was Salme," Aragorn said. Legolas's features instantly snapped into one of surprise.

"Your mother was Salme?" He asked me with the shocked expression still intact. I nodded my head. When I was little I loved to just say her name. It has a way of rolling off your tongue smoothly. "Little Salme?" A grin spread across his features. "Her family would always try to get her to act more like a lady. She would trample after her brothers wherever they went." The grin faltered. "She disappeared twenty-five years ago. We all presumed she was dead."

"**She is dead. Though she did not die at the time you thought," **I said.

"You have her eyes. It is funny that I never noticed that before," He said. His gaze slid over my face searching for other characteristics that I shared with my mother. "Her hair was blond though, nothing like yours."

"You have your father's hair." Aragorn smiled at me. "You spoke not a word after the incident. I remember that you refused to look me in the eye when I was carrying you away. You were expecting me to harm you."

"**Tilly stopped trying to get me to speak years ago. Every time I opened my mouth to utter a sound I choked. It was a constant annoyance for her," **I said, my face toward the snow. **"I don't remember much. Everything was a blur." **I gave Gandalf my entire attention. "**I won't use my magic unless there is a desperate need of it."**

"I think it is for the best," he replied solemnly.

With that I unwove my winds and the fellowship became dark silhouettes in the swirl of white.

XXXX


End file.
